hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Nicole Rutz
Nicole Rutz was a contestant on Season 12 of Hell's Kitchen. She ranked in 19th place. Personality Nicole was one of the most disrespectful contestants who ever entered Hell's Kitchen. Her poor attitude, lack of teamwork, poor talent, and short lived running feuds with Kashia and Sandra, made her a minor antagonist, until her early elimination. Season 12 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, they saw Jean-Philippe waiting outside for them as he brought them into Hell's Kitchen. But when they got to Hell's Kitchen, there was a dinner service in progress. When Chef Ramsay came out of the kitchen. Ramsay said he decided to show them a soft opening as showing them that was how he wanted Hell's Kitchen to run every single night. And then Ramsay announced that the winner will have the head chef position at a Gordon Ramsay restaurant with a salary of $250,000. Later, the chefs were greeted by a media frenzy show. After Ramsay entertained them, he told them to get in the kitchen and cook him their signature dishes. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Nicole was the second person from the red team to have her dish judged. Before Ramsay tasted her food, he asked her if she was always quiet, Nicole said she was a little bit shy, as Ramsay asked why the fuck she came to Hell's Kitchen. She made a halibut with a lemon herb butter sauce. Ramsay said the dish resembled her to a T, as Ramsay said it was boring, she lost that round to Jason. Despite that, the red team won the challenge 5-4, and were rewarded with dinner with Chef Ramsay at his restaurant in Los Angeles. During prep, Sandra asked if Nicole was going to leave the butter in a pan to melt, Nicole said she had to do it again, then she said that she was about to explode. During dinner service, she was on the fish station with Joy. At first, she asked if the scallops were Sandra, but Joy corrected her saying that they were cooking the scallops, Joy asked her if she remembered everything Ramsay called, Nicole responded no. Later, Joy was ready with half of the scallops, as half of them were still in the pan. Then she said that she was done with scallops, then Rochelle came to her and told her not to worry as it was her first time, Ramsay then came over and asked her if she was OK, Nicole said she was, Ramsay said that her attitude stinks, saying that if she didn't put any effort into her scallops, she can take her apron off and fuck off home. Later, Nicole said that the lobster tail was coming, until she told Joy to drop a lobster, Ramsay then asked her if she said drop the lobster, Joy said that she would get the lobster cooked in 45 seconds. When Joy sent it up, it was cold and raw, then Joy, Nicole, and Sandra were all kicked out of the kitchen. She was arguing with Sandra once they both went up the dorms. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, Joy told Nicole that they were at the station together and felt like she left her, as she said she was done with the scallops, Nicole tried to talk, but Joy told her to listen, she argued that she didn't, but Joy said that she did. Nicole was the red team's second nominee, with Sandra being the first, they joined nominees Gaurav and DeMarco from the blue team. During her plea, she said that there was a desire and passion she had inside of her. Ramsay asked where it was. She said that she was not done after that night. Ramsay said if there was another night. She survived elimination. Going back up to the dorms, she told herself it was gonna be her at the end of the day by flipping the camera off. Episode 2 During the Back to Basics Relay Challenge, Nicole was paired with Sandra, their task was to filet 4 trout, they managed to get all 4 of them correct. The Red Team lost the challenge 4-5, and were punished by digging for carrots at a carrot farm. During prep, Nicole and Kashia were arguing when they were making the stock for both teams, Kashia told her not to be scared because she could not hear her. During dinner service, Nicole was on the appetizer station with Simone. Ramsay told her to help Simone out on the risotto, but her attempt was sent back because it didn't have enough lobster. Both teams were named joint-losers, and had to nominate two chefs for elimination. During deliberation, Nicole was considered by Kashia, then she said she was targeting her and asked that it was the second time she was putting her up. Kashia told her when she comes to her, to come to her correctly, then she asked her if she was trying to intimidate her, then Kashia said she needs to watch the way she comes to her for real. Nicole was not nominated for elimination, but was eliminated by Ramsay for lacking passion, fight back, and leadership. During her exit interview, she said that she wasn't gonna cry like a little bitch, and didn't give two flying fucks on what he thinks and says that he should kiss her ass. Ramsay's comment: "I'm not looking for a line cook, but if I were, I still wouldn't have hired Nicole, she was useless." Nomination history Trivia *She is the fourth contestant to be eliminated without nomination on the second episode of a season, following Sharon (Season 4), Mikey (Season 7), and Curtis (Season 8). Quotes *"I'm done with fucking scallops!" *(To Ramsay) "Yeah, goodnight... asshole." *(After being eliminated) "I'm not gonna cry like a little bitch. I don't give two flying fucks about what he says and thinks of me, he can kiss my big fat ass. (kiss) Bye Chef Ramsay." Category:Chef Category:Season 12 Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Assholes Category:Hot Women Category:Donkeys